The garden of the witch
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Il ne faut surtout pas s'imaginer que l'amie d'une fillette soit imaginaire sous le prétexte futile qu'elle est la seule à entendre ses mots...particulièrement quand la fillette en question est une sorcière... Complément à l'histoire At the crossroads
1. En guise de prologue

_Les personnages de Magic Kaito et Detective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama, et au cours de l'histoire, je trouverais bien l'occasion de rendre à C. S. Lewis ce que Neil Gaiman lui a emprunté…_

 _Je sais bien que j'avais promis sur mon profil de ne pas écrire quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir achevé_ _ **At the crossroads**_ _…mais les écrivains sont des menteurs, après tout…_

 _Qui plus est, je n'aie pas_ _ **tout à fait**_ _dérogé à ma parole puisque l'histoire en question est une des branches de ma fic_ _ **At the crossroads**_ _, bien que les deux peuvent se lire indépendamment l'une de l'autre… Il s'agissait d'un simple chapitre…et même d'un interlude…mais il a fini par croître au point de menacer de dévorer tout le reste, m'obligeant à le transplanter ailleurs…_

 _Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autres… Ah si, j'hésite à faire passer cette fic au rating M de par le contenu de certains de ses chapitres ultérieurs, si elle venait à disparaître du jour au lendemain, au cours d'une update, ne venez donc pas me soupçonner de l'avoir effacé… Passez simplement en category All…_

 **The garden of the witch**

 _I believe that the black magic of witchcraft has been much more practical and much less poetical than the white magic of mythology. I fancy the garden of the witch has been kept much more carefully than the woodland of the nymph._

 **G. K. Chesterton**

 **En guise de Prologue**

Une journée comme tant d'autres pour tous les élèves de la salle de classe, à une exception près… Celle qui venait d'en franchir la porte pour la toute première fois, en espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle était parvenue à laisser ses appréhensions et ses craintes derrière le seuil…

Son statut d'étrangère qui n'était pas encore tout à fait à sa place ici, au point de paraître incongrue à ses occupants habituels, il se reflétait sur chacun des innombrables petits yeux qui dévoraient la nouvelle venue du regard.

Mais dans la mesure où l'hostilité brillait surtout par son absence sur la multitude de visages enfantins qui l'encerclait de toute part, éclipsée par la curiosité, l'atmosphère intimidante qui environnait l'inconnue n'était pas (encore ?) celle d'un territoire ennemie au sein duquel elle se serait égaré, sans eau, ni nourriture ou même la moindre arme pour se défendre, tandis que son régiment s'était replié en l'abandonnant du mauvais côté de la ligne de front…

Les doigts qui tenaient une craie tremblèrent néanmoins légèrement, quand le professeur invita la nouvelle arrivante à tourner le dos à ses condisciples, le temps de leur inscrire son nom sur un tableau noir…

 _Sumiko Kobayashi_

Un nom qui avait été salué par des éclats de rire, mais l'amusement de la classe venait moins des kanjis qu'on les invitait à déchiffrer que de la craie neuve qui n'avait pas survécu à son séjour au sein d'une main fébrile, se brisant en deux extrémités de taille égale lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de la ligne du dernier idéogramme, ligne qu'elle prolongea quelques centimètres au-delà du nécessaire…

 _Pour une entrée en matière, c'était réussie_ … Une pensée qui avait eu une tonalité ironique en traversant la conscience de Sumiko, avant que les doutes et l'amertume ne laisse leur place à la douceur, et une certitude, ceux qui avait ri de sa maladresse la comptait comme une des _leurs_ , et plus comme une des _autres_ …

La glace s'étant brisé en même temps qu'une craie, la nouvelle arrivante fût cloué au pilori d'une foule de questions, auquel elle s'efforça de répondre de son mieux…

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle aille rejoindre leurs rangs alors qu'elle avait l'âge d'être leur professeur ?

Question auquel elle répondit en bégayant une autre. Avant d'être professeur, il fallait déjà être un élève, non ? Autrement comment apprendrait-on à apprendre aux autres ?

La formulation confuse de sa réponse avait entrainé un débat des plus animé, au cours duquel une multitude de détective en herbe se lança sur la piste du _tout premier_ professeur de l'humanité…

Il devait forcément y en avoir eu un…Après tout, comment faisait-on pour former un professeur quand on n'avait _que_ des élèves sous la main ?

Et il y avait nécessairement eu au moins un moment de ce genre si _tout_ professeur avait été un élève _en premier_ , non ? Il fallait bien qu'il y ait au moins eue _une_ exception pour donner naissance à la lignée, autrement il n'y aurait eu _que_ des élèves au début, et donc _aucun_ professeur à la fin… Mais dans quelle école _le_ fameux professeur, premier du titre, avait-il été pour apprendre son métier ?

Après beaucoup de tours et détours, on en revenait au problème initial…

Un camp émit l'hypothèse que les professeurs étaient _nés_ professeur, sans avoir besoin de rien apprendre… Hypothèse qui souleva une question supplémentaire en retour, comment reconnaissait-on les professeurs des autres dans ce cas? Problématique auquel certains petits futés pensèrent trouver la solution en se déclarant _professeur de naissance,_ ce qui constituait une excellente raison pour eux de quitter la salle de classe puisqu'ils savaient déjà tout ce qu'on y enseignait…

Inutile de dire que l'idée fît très vite boule de neige, entrainant tous les élèves dans son sillage en un tour de mains, pour ne laisser que des professeurs dans la salle de classe…

Sumiko parvint néanmoins à convaincre son armée de petits _collègues_ de rester suffisamment longtemps dans la salle de classe pour faire bénéficier de leurs leçons celle qui n'avait pas eu la chance de naitre enseignante, contrairement à eux…

Après avoir été mise en débat, la suggestion suscita le consensus, et une promesse solennelle de prendre bien soin de leur unique élève, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui réchauffer le cœur et de brûler ses dernières appréhensions…

Pour sa toute première journée en classe, ses véritables collègues avaient rassuré la jeune stagiaire désireuse d'avoir un avant-goût de son futur métier, elle pourrait se contenter d'observer, son assistance et ses premiers pas ne seraient exigé que plus tard…

Malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) pour Sumiko, ceux qui n'étaient ni ses élèves ni ses camarades ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, et face à leur supplications, et après un conciliabule avec la responsable de la salle de classe, il fût décider de couper la poire en deux… La jeune femme ne se montrerait pas spectatrice, mais en échange, on ne lui demanderait rien de plus que de lire quelques contes de fées à la salle de classe…

La proposition suscitant l'enthousiasme générale, la multitude d'enfants délaissa ses pupitres pour s'assembler en cercle autour de l'aspirante, qui cachait ses appréhensions et ses lunettes derrière le livre qu'elle avait interposé entre ses yeux et l'auditoire…

Quant au choix de la première histoire à être lue, il fût soumis au vote, et l'histoire de Hansel et Gretel rencontra un accord unanime…ou peu s'en faut, une élève s'était abstenue…

Avec le recul, Sumiko aurait dû subodorer que quelque chose n'allait pas… Que ce soit dans l'accord spontané et immédiat de la majorité…ou la petite exception qui était resté un peu à l'écart des autres, au sens propre comme au figuré…

Les premières minutes de sa lecture, et tant qu'elle ne s'était pas suffisamment immergée dans l'histoire pour trouver la force de ramener ce livre sur ses genoux plutôt que de le laisser devant sa figure comme un paravent, la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué la petite paria… Mais quand la petite Gretel avait refermé la porte du four derrière les pieds de la sorcière, l'enthousiasme qui avait rayonné de son auditoire ne manqua pas de donner un éclairage bien sombre à l'histoire qui se reflétait dans les lunettes d'une enseignante en devenir…

Un enthousiasme d'autant plus dérangeant qu'il était demeuré silencieusement en surface, sous la forme des regards moqueurs et des sourires narquois qui avaient placé une élève bien particulière de la classe au centre de l'attention, et ce n'était pas celle qui en avait franchi le seuil aujourd'hui même…

Quelle pouvait bien être le rapport entre la vieille sorcière qui avait fini brûlée vive dans son propre four et cette fillette taciturne dont la seule présence créait un vide autour d'elle, un bon mètre et demie la séparant de son camarade de classe le plus proche, sur sa gauche comme sur sa droite ?

Sumiko hésitait à poser la question à voix haute, par peur qu'on lui en donne la réponse, et qu'elle aille ricocher contre celle qui n'avait visiblement _pas_ besoin d'éclaircissements sur la signification de l'attitude de ses pairs à son égard…

Préférant garder la question taboue pour elle-même, pour la ressortir discrètement, un peu plus tard, devant le véritable professeur de la salle de classe après le départ des élèves, la conteuse demanda aux enfants quelle serait la prochaine histoire qu'il souhaitait entendre…

Celle qu'elle venait de terminer, tout simplement… Une fois encore, l'accord fût unanime, ou presque, mais que pouvait faire une voix isolée contre la majorité ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'aspirante aurait accordé leurs caprices à ceux qui l'avaient bombardée professeur d'un jour, mais elle sentait bien que la petite utopie de cette classe si unie avait un envers bien sombre… et qu'on lui faisait brûler une sorcière en paroles, si ce n'est en effigie, faute de pouvoir allumer un feu au milieu de la cour de l'école, pour y faire griller autre chose que des marshmallows…

Ce n'était pas une métaphore, le feu de joie malsain que des enfants appelaient de tous leurs vœux en battant des mains pour réclamer les aventures de Hansel et Gretel, Sumiko l'avait vu refléter dans les yeux de chaque membre de son auditoire, y compris celle qui serait au centre des festivités plutôt qu'à la périphérie, dans la rondes des spectateurs qui aurait chacun apporté leur petit fagot au bûcher de la condamnée…

Une sarabande imaginaire dans laquelle les élèves cherchaient à intégrer la dernière arrivante, de peur qu'elle se sente mise à l'écart de leurs jeux…mais ce n'était pas à ce genre de projet collectif que Sumiko aurait souhaité apporter sa pierre à l'édifice, ou plutôt sa brindille à l'autodafé du petit bouc émissaire, pour officialiser une fois pour toute son appartenance au groupe.

Balayant ses hésitations d'un froncement de sourcils, le futur professeur Kobayashi avait réajusté ses lunettes avant de se lever pour se pencher sur le cas de la petite exclue, et lui demander gentiment quelle histoire lui conviendrait… Après tout, les autres avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, à présent, cela pouvait bien être son tour, non ?

La fillette avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux en relevant la tête qu'elle avait dissimulé derrière ses genoux jusqu'à présent, avant de les plisser en direction de l'adulte qui lui faisait face en s'efforçant de paraître de son côté…

Au bout de quelques instants dérangeants passés à se refléter dans ses petits yeux qui semblaient bien déterminé à sonder son âme, en quête de la nouvelle plaisanterie cruelle dissimulée sous le sucre d'un sourire rassurant, Sumiko refréna un soupir quand la gamine baissa la tête de nouveau, pour lui marmonner qu'elle ne se souciait pas plus que ça du choix qu'on lui proposait, n'ayant d'intérêt pour aucune histoire en particulier…

Revenant doucement mais fermement à la charge, l'adulte avait essayé de donner quelques suggestions à la fillette, sans succès… Mais peut-être qu'il fallait progresser par étapes ? Après tout, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom…

Ignorance qu'elle s'efforça de combler, en invitant une fillette à sortir de sa timidité, demande dont l'hypocrisie n'effaçait pas la nécessité aux yeux d'une future enseignante… Sa carrière n'avait peut-être pas encore véritablement commencé, mais personne ne serait mise à l'écart dans une salle de classe qui lui serait confié, ni maintenant, ni à l'avenir…

La réponse à sa question lui parvint dans un soupir, en même temps que la suggestion adéquate pour une histoire à lui proposer…

Akako ? L'enfant rouge ? Alors pourquoi ne pas choisir Le petit chaperon rouge dans ce cas ?

Sa proposition donna l'impression de se noyer dans un silence à l'hostilité grandissante, tandis que la totalité de la salle de classe, y compris et surtout une fillette taciturne, faisait comprendre à une aspirante qu'elle ferait mieux de garder ses distances avec la petite paria que personne, y compris et surtout elle-même, ne voulait voir au centre des projecteurs…

La mort dans l'âme, Sumiko s'était apprêté à capituler dans un soupir, avant qu'une lueur d'intérêt ne commence à se faire jour dans les yeux de la gamine exclue par ses pairs…

« Tu penses que je devrais ? »

C'était une expression de respect, mâtiné de timidité qui avait soudainement étiré les traits de la petite Akako quand elle avait levé son regard par-delà l'épaule de son interlocutrice.

Par reflexe, la stagiaire avait tourné la tête pour suivre la direction du regard de la fillette… Ce regard qui était passé au-dessus d'un cercle d'élèves pour se poser, non pas sur un professeur débonnaire ou un parent qui se serait glissé au sein de la classe pour faire sentir son soutien à une petite fille qui aurait pu être la sienne, contrairement à ce qu'avait anticipé la jeune femme, mais sur…une chaise vide au milieu du plancher… Siège qui n'était pas celui délaissé par le conteur…

Un meuble qui paraissait d'autant plus incongrue que la totalité des chaises et des tables avaient été rangés contre un mur de la classe, sans exception, quelques minutes plus tôt, pour ménager un espace nécessaire à cette veillée improvisée au beau milieu de la matinée… Sumiko avait mis la main à la pâte avec enthousiasme, au cours de ce qui était apparu comme un jeu plus que comme une corvée pour les élèves, et avec la maniaquerie de celle qui voulait laisser bonne impression.

Elle s'était assuré qu'il y ait une place pour chaque chose et que chaque chose soit à sa place avant d'inviter les enfants à s'asseoir… Alors comment et pourquoi ?

Quitte à se torturer la tête avec des pourquoi, qu'est-ce que cette chaise indisciplinée pouvait avoir de si fascinant pour cette fillette qu'elle avait sortie de son isolement plus ou moins volontaire ?

L'interrogation fît peser son ombre sur la classe tout entière, tandis que la tête d'une gamine alternait entre les hochements et les brusques mouvements de gauche à droite, au gré d'une conversation silencieuse dont elle gardait jalousement le secret…. Conversation qui s'était achevé par un _Si tu le penses vraiment…_ enrobé de scepticisme avant que la petite Akako ne se tourne vers un interlocuteur qui ne soit pas imaginaire.

« _Elle_ est d'accord pour entendre l'histoire du petit Chaperon rouge…mais uniquement si c'est moi qui la lui lit… »

Deus sourcils effectuèrent une gymnastique alors que le professeur en herbe voyait sa toute première élève passer d'un extrême à l'autre… Au lieu de se cantonner à la périphérie du groupe d'un air boudeur, voilà qu'elle se plaçait d'elle-même au centre des regards…

« _Elle_? »

« Si vous ne la voyez pas, ce n'est pas grave, _elle_ vous voit… »

Phrase qui aurait pu avoir la sonorité d'une menace si la fillette ne l'avait pas murmuré avec un haussement d'épaules, avec une expression qui aurait tout aussi bien pu enrober _« Oui, le soleil a disparu d'un seul coup, mais c'est parce qu'il y a les nuages devant, vous savez… »_

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, la jeune stagiaire préféra acquiescer à celle qui la traitait comme une élève… Quelle importance cela pouvait-il faire si cette petite fille avait eu besoin du coup de pouce discret d'un ami imaginaire pour trouver la résolution suffisante pour sortir de sa réserve ?

Peu importait le chemin, tant qu'il menait à Rome… Et qui sait ? Peut-être que l'ami(e ?) de la fillette n'était pas si imaginaire que ça ? Peut-être qu'elle avait fait mine de regarder cette chaise pour détourner l'attention de celui ou celle qui l'avait encouragé du regard… Le mystérieux bienfaiteur qui avait eu la force de tendre la main à une exilée pour lui offrir son amitié, sans avoir celle de partager son bannissement hors du cercle de la classe…

Une pensée douce-amère qui poussa Sumiko à regarder le reste de la classe d'un œil neuf tandis qu'elle examinait discrètement les élèves qui étaient demeuré dans son dos, l'instant d'avant… En quête de celui ou celle qui méritait _véritablement_ le qualificatif de camarade de classe de la petite Akako…

Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'une chaise vide pour assurer ce rôle… Chaise qui lui donnait la curieuse impression de s'être rapproché d'un bon mètre, pour mieux entendre l'histoire d'une gamine, pendant le court laps de temps où elle était demeurée dans l'angle mort des regards de toute l'assistance…

Il y eut bien quelques gloussements étouffés pour accueillir celle qui s'était installée à la place du conteur…mais, si Sumiko avait prêté attention à la sonorité et au statut d'exceptions isolées des ricanements qu'on dissimulait sous cape, la puce se serait peut-être glissée à son oreille en même temps que les rires _forcés_ , qui semblaient inspiré par la bravade ou le besoin de se rassurer plus que par la moquerie…

Après avoir grimpé sur le siège, dédaignant d'une moue vexée l'aide que lui avaient implicitement offerte l'aspirante pour se positionner sur un meuble qui n'était pas à sa taille actuelle, la petite Akako plissa les yeux en direction du livre qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux…

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence, tandis qu'une fillette s'acharner à se donner des rides avant l'âge, en s'efforçant d'arracher le secret de leur signification aux mots qui ornaient les pages d'un recueil de contes, et qui s'étaient métamorphosés en hiéroglyphe en se reflétant dans des yeux enfantins….

Est-ce que son éducation souffrait de quelques lacunes en ce qui concernait la lecture et l'écriture ? Cela aurait pu expliquer en partie les quolibets de ses camarades de classe, mais en partie seulement…

« Tu veux que je t'aides ? Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tu sais… »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air irritée.

« Non. Il faut juste se concentrer… L'histoire est là… Elle a toujours été là… Elle sera toujours là… Juste sous la surface, quand on prend la peine de lire entre les lignes… Aussi profondément qu'on ait cherché à l'enterrer… On ne peut pas la tuer…Il faut juste… se concentrer…pour la faire sortir… C'est ce qu' _elle_ m'a dit… »

« L'hi…histoire ? »

Question qui s'était glissé par un o de surprise tandis qu'une aspirante fournissait autant d'effort pour déchiffrer les paroles d'une élève qu'elle n'en mettait à arracher leurs sens aux mots qu'on avait assemblée en un conte de fées…

Un conte de fées qui commença à s'immiscer progressivement dans le silence, tel un murmure venu d'un passé si lointain qu'il s'étendait par-delà la naissance des arrière-grands parents de toute l'assistance… Et si l'histoire commença sous la forme d'un balbutiement, en s'extirpant des lèvres d'une fillette qui donnait effectivement l'impression d'apprendre à lire, elle commença à prendre son essor, libéré des guenilles dont on l'avait surchargé inutilement…

 _On demande à une petite fille d'apporter du pain et du lait à sa grand-mère…Alors qu'elle marchait dans les bois, un loup vint à sa rencontre et lui demanda où elle allait._

 _« A la maison de mère-grand. » lui répondit-elle._

 _Le loup courut, arriva à la maison de la grand-mère en premier, et la tua. Après cela, il versa son sang dans une bouteille et découpa sa chair, si tendre, pour la disposer dans un plat, sur la table._

 _Quand il eut terminé, il se glissa dans la chemise de nuit de la grand-mère avant de se cacher sous les draps de son lit._

Sumiko ne manqua pas de contempler la conteuse d'un regard aussi éberlué qu'horrifié, tandis que l'histoire si familière effectuait un tournant en dehors des sentiers tout tracées auquel l'humanité s'était habitué… mais ce n'était pas un détours dans des broussailles qui ne demandait qu'à être défriché par une inspiration déterminée à injecter un peu de sang neuf à une vieille histoire, au sens propre comme au figuré… Non, c'était un retour aux sources…

 _« Toc ! Toc ! »_

 _« Viens, ma petite chérie. »_

 _« Je t'ai apporté un peu de pain et de lait, mère-grand. »_

 _« Merci, mon enfant, mais manges un petit quelque chose de ton côté d'abord, veux-tu bien ? Rien que pour toi, j'ai mis un peu de viande et une bouteille de vin sur la table… »_

 _La petite fille mangea et but ce qu'on lui offrit._

 _Et tandis qu'elle prenait son repas, un petit chat se mit à murmurer dans son dos…_

 _« Quelle petite garce ! Manger la chair et boire le sang de sa propre grand-mère ! Juste comme ça ! »_

Qu'est-ce que.. ? La grand-mère était supposée finir dans le ventre du loup, pas celui du petit chaperon rouge ! Un ventre qu'elle partagerait temporairement avec sa petite fille jusqu'à ce qu'un chasseur vienne l'ouvrir pour délivrer les deux prisonnières avant la digestion d'un prédateur… Alors qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Fallait-il que le héros éventre également la malheureuse victime d'un animal beaucoup plus inhumain que celui dont se souvenait Sumiko ?

Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Cette fois, le loup n'avait pas avalé sa première victime goulument sans la mastiquer, lui laissant une chance d'atterrir intacte dans ses entrailles… Oh non, il l'avait tué, gratuitement, sans être motivé le moins du monde par la faim, et avait poussé le vice jusqu'à la vider de son sang pour le mettre en bouteille avant de la découper comme un vulgaire rôti, assassinant la moindre ambiguïté sur le retour de la grand-mère avant la fin de l'histoire, en même temps que sa première victime…

Un acte qui aurait été déjà été trop cruel pour avoir sa place dans un conte, sans aucune justification du côté du loup, si ce n'était peut-être d'engraisser la seule personne à l'avoir fait saliver depuis le début de l'histoire… Une histoire qui était bien pire que ce qu'anticipait l'auditoire, pour une simple et bonne raison… Il n'y avait pas de chasseur à l'origine… Il n'était venu que bien plus tard… et bien trop tard pour sauver le _véritable_ petit chaperon rouge…

 _Après cela, le loup lui murmura « Déshabille-toi, et viens me rejoindre dans le lit. »_

 _« Où est-ce que je dois poser ma jupe ? »_

 _« Jettes-la au feu, tu n'en auras plus jamais besoin de toutes manières… »_

 _Pour chaque vêtement, jupon, corsage, chaussette, la fillette posa la même question, et le loup lui offrit la même réponse en retour._

 _« Jettes-le au feu, tu n'en auras plus jamais besoin de toutes manières… »_

Hein ? Non, c'était trop… Trop… Explicite ? Après tout, Sumiko voulait bien croire que c'était autre chose qu'un loup que les conteurs avaient eu en tête quand l'envie leur était venu de raconter une histoire aux petites filles qui pouvait être trop naïve avec les étrangers, en allant se promener toute seule, dans les bois ou dans les rues, mais… il fallait édulcorer cela, cacher l'horrible réalité plus en profondeur, la rendre la plus implicite possible sans la faire disparaître pour autant, de manière à ce que l'avertissement garde sa force en laissant l'innocence de l'enfant intacte…

Qu'aurait dit l'enseignante en devenir si la petite Akako lui avait raconté les premières versions de la belle au bois dormant, lui révélant que la princesse ne s'était pas éveillé après le baiser du prince…qui n'allait pas s'estimer quitte pour si peu ?

 _Quand elle se glissa dans le lit, le petit chaperon rouge murmura au loup :_

 _« Grand-mère, comme tu es poilue… »_

 _« C'est pour mieux me tenir chaud, mon enfant. »_

 _« Oh grand-mère, comme tes ongles sont longs… »_

 _« C'est pour mieux me gratter le dos, mon enfant… »_

 _« Oh grand-mère, comme tu as de grandes dents… »_

 _« C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant… »_

 _Et sur ces mots, le loup dévora le petit chaperon rouge._

L'histoire avait fini par revenir sur ses rails, fallait-il s'en réjouir ou non ? Particulièrement si on se rendait compte qu'on venait d'aboutir au terminus… pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle s'arrêtait là, à l'origine… Rien d'étonnant à ce que certains aient ressenti l'envie de la pousser hors de sa voie de garage, quitte à reconstruire toute la ligne pour qu'on puisse ajouter d'autre stations au-delà de la toute dernière…

Mais ceux qui s'étaient assemblé dans cette salle de classe, ils étaient nés bien après cela… A l'époque où le sentier d'origine avait été piétiné et élargie par tant de conteurs qu'on n'avait oublié à quel points les allées du bois qu'il traversait au tout début étaient sombres et étroites au commencement…

Si bien que le silence qui régnait était encore celui de l'anticipation… Mais personne ne vint, ni un prince, ni même un chasseur, pour sortir la fillette du ventre du loup…et la manière définitive dont la petite Akako avait refermé le livre sonna le glas de la lueur d'espérance auquel s'accrochait encore l'assistance…

Il y eut bien quelques tentatives, aussi bien de la part des élèves que des professeurs, en stage de formation ou non, pour convaincre la conteuse de leur lire la fin qu'elle avait passé sous silence… Mais les requêtes demeurèrent lettre morte… _Elle avait lu la fin_ … Le chasseur ? La fillette avait haussé les épaules…Ils étaient libres de s'imaginer qu'un chasseur avait franchi la porte de la chaumière, pour ouvrir le ventre du loup, si ça leur faisait plaisir, mais elle avait du mal à saisir l'intérêt pour sa part…

Qu'est-ce que ça changerait à l'histoire, au juste ? En dehors de faire subir une mort particulièrement atroce au seul personnage qui avait eu le droit à sa fin heureuse…

On ne pouvait pas laisser une vieillarde et sa petite fille prisonnière dans les entrailles du loup jusqu'à leur mort ? Si l'auditoire avait commencé à regarder la fillette en son centre comme si elle était devenue folle à lier, elle ne manqua pas de leur rendre la politesse quand un de ses camarades lui marmonna cette critique à sa version de l'histoire…

Prisonnières de l'estomac du loup jusqu'à leur mort ? Mais elles étaient _déjà_ mortes, enfin ! Si quelqu'un avait encore des doutes sur la question, il suffisait qu'il fasse un pas en avant, _elle_ se ferait un malin plaisir de le découper comme une dinde de noël, pour lui démontrer que les côtes d'agneaux de son repas de midi n'allaient pas se mettre à bêler de gratitude, l'instant suivant, avant d'aller gambader joyeusement dans le pré pour brouter de l'herbe maintenant que le petit animal n'était plus comprimé dans l'estomac d'un prédateur…

Cette remarque irritée que la petite Akako jugeait frappée au coin du bon sens, la fillette n'en revendiquait pas pour autant la maternité, s'abritant implicitement derrière une chaise vide, pointée d'un doigt rageur, pendant que le pronom _elle_ prenait une accentuation particulièrement inquiétante en roulant sur une langue enfantine…

Sumiko avait l'excuse d'avoir trop bon cœur pour se mettre en tête de défier ouvertement l'unique amie d'une fillette, en se positionnant devant une chaise dépourvue d'occupante, pour l'inviter à sortir de l'imagination de celle qui s'abritait derrière son dos, et mettre sa sombre menace à exécution… Une excuse qui serait demeuré sincère si la stagiaire avait eu le courage de prendre au mot celle qui _brillait magistralement par son absence_ , en faisant subir quelques contorsions au sens de l'expression proverbial…

Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas des enfants qu'elle avait sous sa garde, et pourtant…Aucun d'entre eux ne se mit en tête de provoquer l'entité qui siégeait à leurs côtés, aucune main enfantine ne se positionna devant un nez pour agiter ses doigts en tournant la tête vers une fillette taciturne ou sa protectrice invisible, et chacun des élèves garda sa langue enroulée sept fois dans les profondeurs de sa bouche, la garrottant fermement de peur qu'elle n'aille s'étirer hors de leurs lèvres en direction d'une chaise, ou marmonner un mot de trop à destination de quelqu'un qui pouvait véritablement avoir des oreilles pour les entendre…

Là encore, avec le recul, cela aurait dû amener une aspirante au métier d'enseignant à se poser des questions sur une certaine enfant associée à la couleur rouge, et les raisons qui avaient poussé ses condisciples à la mettre à l'écart… Après tout, la malice et la peur n'étaient pas incompatibles, bien au contraire, elles pouvaient marcher mains dans la main, ou même mieux, vivre en symbiose l'une avec l'autre, au point que la question de déterminer laquelle pouvait revendiquer les droits du premier occupants perdait tout son sens…

Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, contrairement aux adultes de la pièce, les enfants placés sous leur garde, _tous_ les enfants placés sous leur garde ne s'imaginaient pas qu'il pouvait peut-être y avoir quelqu'un sur ce siège, après tout… Ils le _savaient,_ sans la moindre exception…

Et même si le professeur et la stagiaire s'efforçait de dissimuler leurs émotions derrière un sourire gêné qui se voulaient complaisants mais pas trop, l'écho des paroles d'une fillette continuaient de leur bourdonner aux oreilles…

 _« Si vous ne la voyez pas, ce n'est pas grave,_ _ **elle**_ _vous voit… »_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 1**

La tension qui s'était accumulé pendant toute la matinée se détendit comme un ressort, relâchant le soupir à fendre l'âme que Sumiko s'était efforcé de contenir dans ses poumons.

Au soupir répondit un sourire compatissant, celui du seul professeur digne de ce titre dans la salle de classe, ce professeur qui avait été effectivement été une élève dans une autre vie, y compris au moment où elle avait eu l'âge de la stagiaire qui l'aidait à ramener un peu d'ordre au cours du départ des enfants.

« On s'imagine toujours qu'entre la théorie et la pratique, il n'y a qu'un pas…mais quand on l'a fait, on se rend compte que ce n'était que le tout premier… »

Sumiko acquiesça, son propre sourire de fatigue au coin des lèvres.

« Oui, le tout premier… Mais vous connaissez le proverbe, non ? _Une journée d'un millier de miles commence toujours avec un simple pas_ … C'est bien pour ça que c'est le plus important et le plus difficile… Je peux donc m'offrir la consolation d'avoir le pire dans mon dos, maintenant… »

Des paroles qu'elle avait ponctuées en se frappant la poitrine du poing, dans une attitude digne d'un athlète clamant au monde entier que la sueur que lui avait arraché l'entrainement était de la bonne fatigue, quoiqu'on puisse en penser…

« Ah, attendez quand même encore un peu avant de dire ça… »

La future collègue de Sumiko avait porté la main à ses lèvres pour dissimuler un gloussement quand ses mots lui avait échappé. Ce n'était pas pour autant une sombre prophétie ou une marque de condescendance qu'on avait offert à l'aspirante, qui n'avait pas eue de mal à sentir la nostalgie qui avait enrobée la remarque… Nostalgie de l'adulte face à l'enthousiasme et la naïveté de la future génération, dont il avait quitté les rangs, il n'y a pas si longtemps, en regrettant d'avoir monté en grade si vite…

« Laissez-moi encore mes illusions, _sensei_ … Si on retire les petites roues de ma bicyclette, maintenant, je ne vais pas aller bien loin avant de me casser le nez… »

Si l'aspirante avait tiré la langue en marmonnant cette réponse, la grimace n'était pas tant une marque d'effronterie que d'autodérision, une autodérision qui ne cherchait pas à dissimuler les appréhensions qui se blottissait dans son dos.

« Oh, je suis certaine que ce sera pour mieux vous relever, l'instant d'après… Après tout, vous ne semblez pas vous être trompé de vocation quand vous avez choisi votre parcours d'orientation, même s'il est encore un peu trop tôt pour que vous le réalisiez… »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

Toute différence entre le professeur en herbe et ses élèves temporaires s'étaient éclipsés aux yeux de la responsable de la classe comme du bon déroulement d'un stage… Ce mélange d'incrédulité et de gratitude, elle l'avait vu se refléter dans tellement de petits yeux, quand un enfant les levait en direction de l'adulte qui lui avait prodigué ses félicitations devant un devoir ou un dessin.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous l'avouer, mais je vais vous confier un infâme petit secret, il m'arrive de mentir aux stagiaires…mais ce n'est _jamais_ le cas quand mes critiques sont positives… Quand je sens qu'ils ne sont vraiment _plus_ à leur place dans une salle de classe, je fais tout mon possible pour les en persuader avant que ce ne soit leurs futures élèves qui le fasse, quelques années plus tard… »

Aveu qui poussa celle qui le recueillit à s'abriter derrière un rire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Hehehe, j'ai pourtant l'impression que les vôtres essaient de le faire à votre place… »

« Vous devriez avoir plus confiance en vous… Quand vous avez promus toute une classe au rang de professeur sans vous en rendre compte, pour avoir la malchance d'être la seule élève à rester derrière eux en échange, partie comme ils étaient, vous avez réussi à convaincre mes petits _collègues_ d'y rester encore un peu, sans paniquer ou même élever la voix… Simplement en rentrant dans leur jeu… Vous voulez que je vous fasse un autre aveu ? Même avec l'expérience de mon côté, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu en faire autant… »

Les joues de l'aspirante se colorèrent d'une nuance de rose tandis qu'elle inclinait la tête en direction des mains qu'elle malaxait l'une dans l'autre.

« Oh, n'allez pas vous rabaissez pour me rassurer… Je suis sûre que vous les auriez ramenés sur le droit chemin en un tour de main, sans perdre votre temps à négocier avec des enfants... Oui, vous auriez agi comme un vrai professeur, sans tricher pour compenser votre manque d'autorité… »

Nul besoin d'être fin psychologue ou une enseignante chevronnée pour comprendre que c'était la culpabilité qui jouait les ventriloques, pas la fausse modestie.

« Dois-je comprendre que c'est votre plus grande faiblesse de votre point de vue ? Le manque d'autorité… »

Sumiko acquiesça en soupirant.

« N'essayez pas de vous couler dans un moule qui ne vous convient pas… Il y a une place dans les écoles pour les professeurs qui cachent une main de fer dans un gant de crin, surtout avec certains petits récalcitrants, mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ça ne sera jamais la vôtre… Essayez plutôt de compenser votre handicap en investissant du côté de vos atouts… Je reste persuadée que ce n'est pas la chance du débutant ou la gentillesse de mes petits fripons qui vous a permis de détourner une classe de l'école buissonnière… Vous avez la chance d'avoir votre propre méthode, étayez-la au lieu de copier celle des autres.. »

Des encouragements qui avaient été suffisants pour ramener les angoisses d'une aspirante à un niveau raisonnable, sans avoir eu la force de faire refluer son scepticisme… Il faudrait sans doute un peu de temps, peut-être quelques années, pour que la leçon porte véritablement ses fruits, mais quelle importance après tout ? Quelle que soit leur taille, il fallait laisser les enfants, grands ou petits, trouver assez de confiance en eux pour tenir débout par leurs propres moyens, au lieu de les emprisonner dans un cocon à force de vouloir les couver…

Une autre leçon qui continuait de virevolter au-dessus de la tête d'une stagiaire si on jugeait à la nuance de tristesse de son expression tandis qu'elle contemplait une élève bien particulière…

Au premier coup d'œil, la petite Akako n'offrait pourtant aucune prise à la compassion sur son visage espiègle débordant de félicité, alors qu'elle l'inclinait avec enthousiasme à intervalle régulier, visiblement ravie d'avoir obtenu l'approbation de l'amie qu'elle avait prise au piège de sa conversation…mais si on prenait du recul, juste un peu de recul, ce qui apparaissait comme une comédie bon enfant dans le détail se muait en tragédie quand on la contemplait dans les grandes lignes…

Il n'y avait qu' _une seule_ personne pour se refléter dans cette fenêtre sur l'arrière-plan de laquelle se détachait une fillette… Les rares élèves à demeurer dans la salle de classe au-delà du nécessaire que leur imposaient les adultes, ils le faisaient entre eux, à une distance raisonnable de leur petite camarade, daignant tout juste lui accorder un regard en coin, sans la moindre sollicitude pour s'y refléter.

Le contraste entre la situation de la petite paria et le bonheur innocent qui rayonnait de son visage ne manque pas de pincer le cœur d'une enseignante en devenir…

Mais aussi forte que soit la tentation de tendre une main secourable à une exclue, ici et maintenant, une enquête préliminaire s'imposait, avant de glisser par inadvertance du sel dans la plaie de la fillette, mieux valait établir une cartographie précise du parcours qui l'avait amené jusqu'à sa situation actuelle…

« Vous savez… Je m'étais posé la question, tout à l'heure mais… »

« A propos de la petite Koizumi, j'imagine bien… »

Sumiko n'avait pas besoin d'acquiescer à l'hypothèse qui avait précédé un soupir. A défaut de complicité, c'était la compréhension réciproque qui se déchiffrait dans le regard que s'échangèrent une enseignante chevronné et sa stagiaire, quand bien même il demeurait désabusé du côté de la première et intimidé de celui de la seconde…

Même si elle l'ignorait, l'aspirante n'était pas la première adulte, et ne serait certainement pas la dernière, à entretenir des doutes sur l'étendue précise de la ligne séparant l'imagination débordante d'une gamine et la froide réalité…

« Je sais bien qu'elle est très douée pour faire illusion… Sans doute un peu trop…pour son propre bien comme celui des autres, mais il ne faut pas non plus se fier aux apparences… »

« Oh, je ne me poses pas de question là-dessus… Je sais bien qu'elle est toute seule devant cette fenêtre…et c'est bien ça le problème… Mais avant d'essayer de le résoudre, je préférais vous demander d'abord…eh bien… vous voyez…»

Inclinant sa tête en direction de sa propre épaule, l'enseignante contempla sa future collègue d'un œil neuf, un sourire en coin… Ce n'était donc pas l'illusion d'une sorcière qui l'avait subjugué, mais la triste réalité de la solitude de la fillette qui s'abritait derrière le rôle… Elle n'était pas aussi naïve que l'avait imaginé son tuteur, ou en tout cas, pas de la manière qu'elle avait anticipé, quelques instants plus tôt…

« Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'acclimater à son nouvel environnement… Après tout, elle ne vous a précédé que d'un peu plus de deux mois… »

« Ah, ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses mais…Mais votre classe ne m'a jamais paru si hostile que ça envers les nouvelles élèves, en tout cas si j'en juge à l'expérience toute fraiche de la toute dernière…Enfin, peut-être que je m'avance un peu, mais quand même… »

Ce fût au tour de l'ainée de baisser les yeux face au regard de la plus jeune.

« Non, vous ne vous trompez pas… Vous n'êtes pas les premières élèves à être accueillie ici…et au tout début, celle-ci n'était pas l'exception qui confirmerait la règle… Bien au contraire… Toute la nichée, ou en tout cas une bonne partie, s'était regroupé autour du petit oisillon tremblotant pour le réchauffer, quand il est arrivé… La première semaine, même si elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention de ses petits camarades, tout le monde comprenait bien qu'il n'y avait que la timidité à blâmer de son côté, et la sollicitude de celui des autres… Eh, ils en avaient pratiquement fait la petite mascotte de la classe, ces garnements, et sans la moindre trace de méchanceté là-dedans, comprenez-moi bien… Même si ce n'était pas encore _une pour tous_ , c'était définitivement _tous pour une_ … A ce moment-là, j'aurais plaint celui qui se serait mis en tête de lui jouer un mauvais tour… »

L'ironie mordante de la dernière observation dépouilla les lèvres d'une enseignante de toute nostalgie, en plus d'amener le reste de ses souvenirs à refluer dans sa mémoire, pour laisser les mots s'y dissoudre dans un mélange tiède de sensations défraichis…

Après tout, les choses n'avaient pas tellement changés sur ce dernier point… Celui qui se serait mis en tête de faire de cette fillette son souffre-douleur personnel aurait _très vite_ changé d'avis…quand bien même la totalité de ses gardes du corps volontaires avaient pris leur retraite anticipée entretemps…

Il y avait eu _une remplaçante_ pour s'y substituer, après tout… Comment expliquer à la nouvelle venue à quel point les choses avaient changés tout en demeurant les mêmes, dans le cas de cette fillette ?

Avant comme après, elle était le point de mire des regards… Avant comme après, son nom avait été barré de la liste noirs des mauvais plaisants… Mais pourtant, il y avait autant de différence entre les premières semaines et les dernières qu'entre le jour et la nuit…

« Qu'est ce qui les a fait changer d'avis, alors ? »

L'ombre d'une hésitation précéda les révélations de l'ainée à sa cadette.

« Eh bien… Comme je vous l'aie dit, au tout début… Elle était si timide… On aurait cru que ses camarades essayaient de la dévorer toute crue… Et c'est vrai que ça ressemblait à une curée parfois… Il voulait _tout_ savoir sur elle… Ses parents, sa maison, sa dernière école, ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle faisait, quand elle quittait les murs de celle-ci, ses dessins animés préférés, ceux qu'elle détestait… Ce n'était pas un interrogatoire ou un entretien d'embauche, ils cherchaient juste à avoir quelque chose en commun avec elle, tout de suite, pour pouvoir en rire, s'en réjouir, ou même s'en plaindre à ses côtés… mais au lieu de s'ouvrir gentiment, la petite coquille tenait bon, ou pire menaçait de se briser si on continuait de la presser… »

Si le calepin de la stagiaire avait été entre ses mains, elle se serait empressé de griffonner dessus d'une main fébrile jusqu'à en noircir les pages, tant elle s'efforçait de drainer le maximum d'informations des paroles qu'elle avait presque l'impression d'arracher à son tuteur, au point de devoir l'encourager du regard à plusieurs reprises quand elle menaçait d'écourter leur conversation..

« Mais vous connaissez les enfants… Leur curiosité finit toujours par prendre le dessus… Et à force de la cajoler, ils ont obtenus une partie des réponses qu'il réclamait… Enfin, deux ou trois avaient réussi, j'imagine… mais ce n'est pas à des enfants qu'il faut confier ses secrets… Ils n'arrivent déjà pas à garder les leurs, bien longtemps… Y compris celle-ci… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle leur a dit au point de les pousser à s'éloigner d'elle comme ils le font, maintenant ? »

Une fillette se refléta dans les yeux désabusés d'une adulte tandis qu'elle les tournait vers une fenêtre.

« …qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lire un conte de fée ou d'allumer leur télévision pour rencontrer une sorcière… Ils en avaient une sous la main, maintenant, juste sous la main… Oh bien sûr, elle n'a pas dit ça comme ça, mais…c'était l'idée… »

« Juste pour ça ? Oh, mais voyons, à son âge, je m'imaginais bien détective, et je me rappelle que nous avions quelques princesses, et même un cosmonaute dans la classe, alors, une sorcière… »

Nostalgie, tristesse et scepticisme se tenaient mains dans la mains sur le visage de Sumiko tandis qu'elle faisait son plaidoyer à un professeur, pour la convaincre que l'ostracisme qui avait frappé une élève était une sentence un peu trop sévère, si une punition était seulement justifiée en premier lieu…

« Oh, ils partageaient votre point de vue au début… Quelques fillettes se sont même proposé comme apprenties, avant que la petite Koizumi ne prenne la peine de expliquer qu'on ne devenait pas sorcière, on l'était à la naissance ou pas du tout… Ses petites camarades auraient pu mal le prendre, mais elles avaient bien vu que c'était de la tristesse qui enrobait le refus, pas de la fierté… La brave petite n'aurait pas demandé mieux que d'avoir des camarades de jeu, mais elle insistait beaucoup sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas inventé les règles, on les lui avait transmise sans lui demander son avis… »

Les deux adultes n'avaient pas besoin de conseiller à une fillette de se montrer plus souple, la manière dont il la contemplait en plein milieu d'un amusement bien solitaire était assez éloquente…

« Mais s'il n'y avait pas de jalousie, alors… »

 _Pourquoi ?_ Une question qui résonna sans avoir à ébrécher le silence pour autant.

« Non, il n'y avait pas de jalouse, ni d'exclue à l'époque, de part et d'autre… A défaut d'avoir des apprenties, elle avait ses clientes et ses clients pour se rassembler autour de sa table, de plus en plus nombreux, chaque jour, à lui confier leurs questions ou leurs demandes… Difficile de savoir s'ils la prenaient au sérieux ou l'invitaient à se ridiculiser toute seule pour rire dans son dos après coup, mais elle ne voyait pas la différence de toutes manières… Pas encore… »

Une par une, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans l'esprit du détective amateur que l'enseignante en herbe avait appelé à la rescousse… Que ce soit les réactions curieuses qu'un conte de fées avait suscité chez une fillette comme ses camarades, la méfiance de la paria quand quelqu'un avait fait mine de la prendre en considération ou la distance qui s'était creusé autour d'elle, au point qu'elle se sente obligée de la combler en faisant appel, cruelle ironie du sort, à l'imagination qui avait été débordante au point de faire reculer les enfants de son âge le plus loin possible…

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre… Au bout d'un moment, ils ne lui ont pas reproché de se prendre pour une sorcière, mais de ne pas être suffisamment convaincante aux yeux de son public… »

Oui, la clé du mystère était là, l'écart entre l'imagination d'une gamine et celle de ses camarades, qui voulait _voir et sentir_ la magie au lieu de faire semblant d'accepter son existence… Et pourtant, la faute que le détective amateur reprochait à une sorcière supposée, il semblait bien être tombé dedans à pieds joints, si elle en jugeait au petit sourire amusée de son interlocutrice tandis qu'elle secouait la tête.

« Mademoiselle Kobayashi… Tout à l'heure, quand… _quelqu'un_ a mis une trentaine d'enfants turbulents au défi d'aller mettre en doute son existence, combien sont venu se placer devant cette chaise pour la renverser par terre d'un coup de pied, ou même se contenter de tirer la langue juste devant, en invitant l'occupante du trône à les foudroyer pour leur blasphème ? »

Sumiko écarquilla les yeux quand la remarque frappée au coin du bon sens perça sa précieuse théorie en plein cœur…

Et quand un certain meuble se refléta sur les lunettes de la stagiaire, elle enroba son hypothèse sur la solitude d'une fillette de sa propre salive avant de la ravaler.

 _Personne_ n'avait déplacé cette chaise… Avant, pendant, comme après la séance de lecture… Elle était toujours là… Les élèves s'étaient docilement exécuté quand une enseignante et son assistante leur avait gentiment demandé de remettre la salle de classe dans l'état où il l'avait trouvé, et pourtant un meuble s'obstinait à demeurer à une place qui n'était pas la sienne au départ…

Ce n'était pas la négligence qui avait maintenu cette chaise hors de portée de la moindre main enfantine… Non, l'oubli avait été délibéré… Et Sumiko soupçonnait que la menace de la plus sévères des punitions n'aurait pas fait bouger ce trône vide d'un seul millimètre, la colère d'un professeur faisait pâle figure aux yeux des gamins à côté de la fureur de celle qui brillait par son absence aux yeux du reste de la classe, à l'exception d'une seule élève, sans que sa présence cesse de demeurer palpable pour les autres… On lui en fournit d'ailleurs la plus éloquente des démonstrations…

Quand un des enfants s'engouffra hors de la salle de classe, il effectua un détour significatif pour ne pas passer trop près du siège, ou même simplement devant, préférant se faufiler derrière son dossier, l'effleurant d'un regard où l'envie de ridiculiser son occupante ou la seule personne à la percevoir brillait, là encore, par son absence…

Spectacle qui laissa une stagiaire interloquée et une enseignante blasée…

« Quand je vous disais qu'elle était _très_ douée à son petit jeu… _Trop_ douée, pour son propre bien comme celui de ses camarades… Non, vous ne trouverez absolument _personne_ pour l'accuser de s'être vanté quand elle leur a avoué être une sorcière… Même dans son dos, et je le soupçonne, même en dehors des murs de cette école… Comment disait-elle déjà ? Ah oui… _Si vous ne la voyez pas, ce n'est pas grave,_ _ **elle**_ _vous voit…_ »


End file.
